1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to appliances with water connections, and more specifically, to a valve system for isolating water pressure from appliance water connections.
2. Background of the Invention
Household and industrial appliances often have fully pressurized water connections. For example, the typical household clothes washer connects to a pair of water distribution lines carrying hot and cold water. A rigid plumbing wall connection is coupled to the appliance by a pair of flexible hoses that connect to water connections on the backside of the washer. These connections carry the full pressure of the water distribution system.
Appliances are often installed in basements or laundry rooms within a house. They are also installed in commercial laundry facilities. Flexible hoses are susceptible to heat damage and wear. If the water is not disconnected or shut off, the flexible hoses may burst, causing flooding. Additionally, flexible hoses generally have shorter life spans than rigid plumbing, which is typically polyvinyl chloride (PVC), copper or steel pipe capable of withstanding higher water pressure levels throughout its life span.
Water damage to a structure caused by connections to the above-described appliances can be very costly, and when unattended, the structure can experience flooding for long periods of time, causing excessive water use and costs as well as damage to the structure.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for isolating water pressure from appliance connections. It would further be desirable to provide a method and system that isolate water pressure automatically so that an unattended facility is not severely damaged when a flexible hose connection to an appliance bursts.
The above objective of preventing flooding when appliance connections burst is achieved in a method and system that automatically isolate appliance connection hoses from water supply connections. The system includes at least one electrically controllable valve, a connection for coupling the valve to the water supply, a connection for attachment to the appliance hoses and an interface for receiving a control signal from the appliance control system.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiment of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.